deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Shazam
Description Kid Icarus vs DC, which of these two flying, child-like heroes will win in a fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: Most heroes are heroic, brave, smart, mature and wise...And then there's these two. Boomstick: Pit, the loyal servant of Lady Palutena and Captain of the Icarus Army. Wiz: And Billy Batson, the boy with the power of Zeus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pit Wiz: Lady Palutena and Medusa both ruled the land, in a time where mortal and immortal alike lived together in harmony. Boomstick: But Medusa treated everyone like dirt, while Palutena treated everyone with compassion. When I'm talking 'dirt', I mean destroying food sources and turning people into statues...y'know, the usual deal. Wiz: Angry, Palutena transformed Medusa into an ugly demon, who then raged war on her. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so they called in the angel, Pit. Boomstick: He looks like he's thirteen! ''' Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, he's well over twenty-five, he just maintains the physical body of a teenager. '''Boomstick: Huh. Well, Pit is the captain of the Icarus Army, the army for Lady Palutena. Though, sometimes he has to defeat Medusa and sometimes even the god known as Hades. You can always trust Pit to keep some pesky gods in their places. Wiz: While strong in his own right, Pit regularly needs help from some special weapons that, naturally, only he can wield. Lady Palutena to the rescue, like most of the time. Boomstick: His Palutena Bow is a dual-weapon, he can use it as a bow to shoot deadly laser arrows that he can control...with his mind! Oooh...Or he can use them as blades, which ever you prefer. Wiz: He's actually very good with a bow and is well known for his archery skills. Helped, no doubt, by his controlling of them. Boomstick: But that's not all the weapons he has. He has various Arms, which can either shoot weak projectiles or a devastating melee attack. His favourite is the Upperdash Arm, but he can also used the Electroshock Arm, the Phoenix Arm and others. Wiz: He also uses clubs for melee attacks, and as projectiles that go through walls. Some include the Ore Club, the Magnus Club -which boosts the speed of its user-, the Halo Club can paralyse opponents and the Earthmaul Club shoots long-range projectiles that can reflect off walls. Boomstick: He even has claws, a clear rip-off of Wolverine. Anyway, these have insane melee damage, some have fire abilities and some create barriers if Pit needs them. Wiz: He even has cannons, several types of blades and the Palm weapons. Palms shoot rapid-fire, homing projectiles that are a little weak. Some Palms include the Violet Palm, Palms that light the opponents on fire and the Midnight Palm. The Midnight Palm can nullify incoming attacks and when backwards-charged even throw a moon at them! Boomstick: Holy moly! Wiz: Pit even has the Orbitars. These shoulder-cannons can block incoming attacks and sometimes even fly about freely. But all of this pales when you look at what other things the creator of these weapons -Dyntos- has made. The Three Sacred Treasures. Boomstick: The Three Sacred Treasures are, as the name suggests, built up in three parts, the Wings of Pegasus, the Arrow of Light and the Mirror Shield, and when all three of these are together they give Pit the Silver Armour. Wiz: The Wings of Pegasus give Pit unrestricted flight- Boomstick: Oh, yeah. Probably should've mentioned earlier that Pit can only fly for 5 minutes before his wings burn up and he's left at death's door. Wiz: and the Wings of Pegasus give Pit increased speed, the Mirror Shield reflects projectiles and the Arrow of Light is a devastating attack that pierces through anything, whether that be object or enemy before reaching it's target. These attacks home in and Pit can only fire one at a time, but it's Pit's ultimate weapon. Boomstick: Pit can even heal, turn his arrows invisible and drop freaking landmines! All of which have made Pit a formidable combatant. ''' Wiz: He's survived 30 tons of force from Hades, deadly falls and multiple encounters with gods. He's strong enough to dish it out to Hades, and even output a force of 1,600 pounds of force to pulverise a boulder. '''Boomstick: He's quick enough to reach Mach 28 flight and even dodge lasers, that's over ninety million miles per hour. Ha! Suck it, Mach 28. Wiz: Yes...But despite all of this, Pit isn't perfect. He regularly requires aid from gods like Palutena and the Three Sacred Treasures, he's been tricked multiple times and he's not the brightest. Boomstick: He once though that eating ice cream on the floor makes you healthy! Ha! What a loser! Wait, I wonder if licking beer of the floor will make ME healthier... Wiz: *Sigh* No matter the odds, Pit is one angel who's not afraid to get down and dirty. Boomstick: Ugh! The floor tastes disgusting! (Pit: I fight for all creatures living and breathing! I fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo! But most of all, I fight for Lady Palutena, the goddess of light!) ' ' ' ' Shazam Wiz: Young, fifteen year-old Billy Batson was once only a boy moving to several foster homes after being orphaned at a young age. Boomstick: One day, while Billy was escaping some bullies, he entered a subway car, but he didn't know his life would be forever changed from that moment o. Wiz: Billy was transported to a special place known as the Rock of Eternity. This was no ordinary asteroid, as it contained a very old wizard known as Shazam. The mysterious wizard needed an heir to his throne, so he granted Billy the powers of a god if he called upon the name. (Billy Batson: Shazam!) Boomstick: And so, the superhero Captain Marvel was created! Until Marvel Comics came along, said 'no' and made them change it into Shazam. But that old wizard gave Billy more than he let on a lot more. Wiz: In fact, all of Billy's powers stem from a Greek god, with each of the first letters of their first names spelling 'SHAZAM', Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. Boomstick: After calling on the magic word, Billy gains the Wisdom of Solomon. This gives Shazam a precise and perfect memory as well as Solomon telling him anything he needs to know, whenever he needs it. ''' Wiz: The Strength of Hercules makes him super strong, able to stalemate Superman in an arm wrestle, move planets around and punch black holes into existence, but we'll get to THAT later. '''Boomstick: The Stamina of Atlas means that Shazam never has to eat, drink, sleep or even breathe. He's able to stay in space with no issue and even never feel exhaustion, man, I would LOVE that one! Though I wouldn't be able to drink...On second thought, let's not. Wiz: The Power of Zeus provides him with the bolt of lightning to switch from Billy to Shazam, and vice versa. He's able to shoot lightning out of his hands and it even amplifies his already insane power, it makes him tougher, faster and stronger then usual, in fact, Zeus was only once defeated by the Big Bang, a universal event. Boomstick: Holy hell! But the Courage of Achilles gives Billy an almost annoying sense of optimism, never-ending bravery and near-invulnerability. ''' Wiz: And finally, with the Speed of Mercury, Billy's speed is increased dramatically. He can move above and beyond light speeds- '''Boomstick: Why is light the slowest thing in the universe in comic books? Wiz: I'm not sure...But anyway, he can outmatch Superman when it comes to speed, he can outrun the Flash and it even allows him to fly. Boomstick: It's obvious that DC were trying WAAAY too hard with that one! Wiz: Remember that black hole feat? Well, as we have previously determined, to pull this off, Shazam had to punch with a force of over 97 foe, foe being the energy output of a supernova.' ' Boomstick: Now that's impressive! But what about the time where he survived a bomb that turned his whole body inside out? That's disgusting, but it's still pretty impressive. Wiz: This also gives us an insight to Billy's magic, able to not only keep him alive, but even to heal him and turn him the right way out. Even stranger, he suffered no ill effects once he was reverted, aside from temporary dizziness. Boomstick: Shazam is tough enough to survive being turned inside out, sure, but he can shrug off blows from Superman like they were nothing, go toe-to-toe with Black Manta most of the time and tank the force of a planet exploding, his bones were even able to take the force of 97 supernovae running up his arms and throughout his body. He truly is Captain Marvel. Wiz: Aw...touching, but Shazam can do more than just that. He can share his powers with anyone he considers family, he has a near-genius intellect and has an accelerated healing factor, which helped him survive the Void Bomb. Boomstick: But the Void Bomb, in its test run was said to be able to destroy ten star systems! Ten! If all ten of them are a binary system and have the same size and heat as our Sun, the bomb has the potential to destroy 20 stars, that's powerful! Wiz: Yeah. It..It is. That was incredibly...uh...sober of you, Boomstick. Boomstick: Thanks. I haven't had a beer in twelve seconds! Shazam's real powerful, last thing I'm gonna say. Wiz: But that's not to say he doesn't have any weaknesses. Underneath everything else, he's still 15 year old Billy Batson, which means he doesn't have much in the ways of experience and it pales in comparison to the rest of the Justice League. Boomstick: He's also pretty immature and sometimes doesn't think things through, being a kid, after all, okay, THIS is the last thing I'm gonna say. ''' Wiz: Along with this, Billy's powers need to be awakened by a verbal command, stopping him from talking will stop him from changing, and if someone redirects Zeus' lightning or discharges enough energy into him he will revert back into mortal Billy Batson. '''Boomstick: Don't underestimate him, his grin might be the last thing you see. OKAY! I'm done....now! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! ' ' (The power to fight for love, hope, kindness... for the good in mankind; That's what I do. I'm Captain Marvel.) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle In a city there's total anarchy. Things are on fire and there's loud screaming and lots of people running around, some away, others in circles, and others still running to loot some stores. Man: Run! '' ''Woman: It's gonna kill us! Meanwhile, in Skyworld Palutena is watching this. When she sees who's causing it, she calls the leader of the Icarus Army, Pit. Pit: You called me, Lady Palutena? Palutena: There's a disturbance in the city here, Medusa's work. Please take care of it and please be careful! I'd do it myself but I'm busy. Pit: You know me, I'm always careful! On the way out, Pit slips and lands on his back. Palutena chuckles. At Earth, two people simultaneously fly toward Medusa, Pit and Shazam. Both: I got it! They both pause and look at each other, confused. Pit: Who are you? Shazam: I'm the one handling this! Pit annoyedly tries to shoot her with his Palutena arrow, but Shazam stops him. Shazam: I'm handling this! '' '' Pit: Pardon? While the two talk, Medusa swipes at them, sending them flying. Palutena who's watching from Skyworld, sighs. The two fly away to a field kilometers away from Medusa. They both fall to the floor and quickly heal. Pit starts to fly away, but a lightning bolt flies past him and misses him by inches. Pit: Woah! Shazam looks furious. Shazam: What was that? I had that! Shazam shoots more bolts of electricity at Pit. Pit dodges them all and turns his Palutena Bow into the two, small blades he has. Shazam: Obviously you're a danger to society. Pit: Orbitars! The Guardian Orbitars fly next to Pit's shoulders as he readies himself for the coming battle. Pit flies toward Shazam, ready to strike. Pit swings his blades, but they're caught by Shazam. He punches Pit in the face twice and uppercuts him, he fires three bolts of electricity at Pit, who is hit by two, but he recovers quickly and dodges the third one. Shazam flies toward Pit, who connects his blades back into a bow. He fires two arrows at Shazam, which miss. Shazam punches Pit in the stomach, which forces him higher into the air. Shazam: You're outmatched! Pit smirks as his arrows turn around and fly toward Shazam. He turns around in time for them to hit him in the torso, stunning him. Pit turns his bow into blades once more. He flies toward Shazam and starts to attack him with the blades. He slashes Shazam many times, which knocks him to the floor. Pit follows up with a hit from the Upperdash Arm, the attack hits Shazam's stomach, creating a crater from the force of the punch. Shazam uses his lightning again, but Pit replies with a Reflect Barrier and a shot from his bow. The force of the lightning stuns him and the arrow enters his chest, causing blood to spill. Shazam quickly pulls the arrow out his chest and flies toward Pit. He uppercuts Pit, sending him in the air. Pit quickly regains his balance but not in time to stop a barrage of attacks from Shazam. Shazam: Give up! Shazam attacks Pit from all angles so quickly he looks like a blur. Pit tries to attack, but he can never land a hit, a particularly powerful dropkick from Shazam sends Pit toward the ground at a high velocity. He hits the ground, hard. Pit then equips his Upperdash Arm once more. As Shazam follows up with a punch, he's smacked in the face by the Upperdash Arm, sending him backwards so fast it causes a sonic boom. Pit: Woah! Not so tough now, huh? Pit flies in the direction Shazam was sent careening. Shazam suddenly flies out of nowhere and attacks him from every angle once more. However, this time, Shazam is hit out of nowhere by Pit's bow and flies backwards a bit. Pit equips a Midnight Palm and fires a few projectiles at Shazam, which all hit him. Pit follows up with a kick that sends Shazam to the floor. While he's on the floor, Pit backwards-charges his Midnight Palm. Pit: See ya! Pit sends a large moon-like object at Shazam, which hits the floor hard enough to cause a large explosion. Pit: Uh-oh. Reflect Barrier! The Reflect Barrier saves Pit from the large fragment of shrapnel and bits of Earth that jumps out at him. Shazam seems to be no more, and as Pit celebrates, we watch Palutena watching Pit. Palutena: Yeah! Well done! Back on Earth, a bolt of lightning hits him from behind, causing him to scream. Pit looks behind him and sees Shazam there, alive but angry. He sends more bolts of lightning at Pit, who's Guardian Orbitars protect him. Shazam yells in fury and flies up to Pit. Pit: Was that too far? Shazam grabs Pit's legs, spins around and throws Pit back at the Earth. Pit hits the floor but gets back up, but 3 seconds later, Shazam grabs Pit's chest and flies away, dragging Pit against the Earth as he does so. Shazam holds Pit up in the air, headbutts him and throws him back in the air. Pit steadies himself, but we soon out to a full view of Earth. We see Shazam fly around the Earth and strike Pit. He does this three more times and we zoom back in. Pit faces Shazam, panting. Shazam, on the other hand, looks energized. He flies toward Pit and knees him in the stomach twice and knocks him away with a lightning-charged punch. Pit: Phew! You're strong, but now it's time to end this! Shazam: You said it! Pit: Three Sacred Treasures!!!! A blinding light surrounds Pit, making Shazam cover his eyes. When he lowers them, Pit has new getup on. He's wearing the Silver Armour, with the Mirror Shield, Wings of Pegasus and Arrow of Light. Pit: Take....THIS! Pit charges up the Arrow of Light and after holding for a second, lets it go. Shazam flies toward Pit, yelling. Shazam flies toward Pit with his hands outstretched, electrically charged. However, he's halted by the Arrow of Light. Shazam and the arrow grapple for a second, neither overpowering each other but Shazam ultimately wins. He flies toward Pit, who widens his eyes. Shazam grabs Pit and punches him in the face, twice. Palutena watches this. Palutena: Come on, Pit! You can do it! Shazam grabs Pit by the neck and throws him in the air. Shazam smiles and calls on the magical word. Shazam: SHAZAM! Zeus' lightning cracks down and strikes Pit in the chest, right above his heart. Pit screams as he's fatally shocked by the lightning, the Silver Armour and Three Sacred Treasures dissolving as he dies. Pit falls to the ground, lifeless. Palutena gasps. Shazam: Sorry, kid. This was 'shocking'! He flies off. '' '' Conclusion Boomstick: Damnit! He stole my pun! ''' Wiz: Pit may have more versatility and experience, but he fell short in every other category. '''Boomstick: 'Fell short' more like, got completely destroyed! Pit may have been able to exert a force of 1,600 pounds of TNT, but Shazam could punch with a force of 97 supernovae! Wiz: While taking 30 tons of force may seem impressive, Shazam could survive an explosion that has the capability of turning him inside-out and destroying at least 20 stars. Pit wasn't even close. Boomstick: And he was faster. Pit can fly up to 90 million miles per hour, but Shazam can fly up to 133 trillion times the speed of light. Keep in mind that the speed of light is over 670 million miles per hour. In fact, let's look at them side by side. Speed: Pit: 90,000,000 miles per hour < Shazam: 133,000,000,000,000 x 670,616,629 Strength: ''' Pit: 1,600 lbs of TNT < Shazam: 97 supernovae '''Durability: Pit: 30 tons < 20 supernovae - possibly even higher. Wiz: Not to mention, the Wisdom of Solomon lets Solomon give Shazam any information he needs to know, meaning that Shazam could know all about Pit's weapons, able to bypass them. Boomstick: And Shazam is a genius, while Pit thinks eating ice cream off the floor gives you health. Wiz: Right. Shazam is more likely to form a strategy during the battle, while Pit doesn't really think things through, even then, Shazam is more skillful with his powers than Pit. Boomstick: Also, if Pit does somehow manages to turn Shazam back into Billy, there's nothing stopping him from easily calling upon it together. Wiz: Overall, while Pit was more versatile and experienced, he could not compete with Shazam's superior intellect, strength, speed and durability. Boomstick: This battle's ending was very 'electrifying'! Wiz: You're getting worse and worse. Boomstick: Screw you! Shazam stole my pun! Wiz: The winner is Shazam. ' ' Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Bow' themed Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'Flying' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Kid Icarus vs Dc Themed Death Battles